


Some things are better left unsaid

by commanderofcandles



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pillow Talk, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderofcandles/pseuds/commanderofcandles
Summary: Cerys and Ciri pillow talk. Doesn’t quite turn out how Ciri would have wanted.





	Some things are better left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys  
> this is my first time writing a witcher fic. pls remember english is not my first language and I've played the games and read the books in french so  
> alright, hope you guys enjoy the fluff!

“Who was your first kiss?”

Ciri freezes as Cerys’ fingers reach her inner thigh. She certainly hasn’t been expecting that question, and she knows she can’t lie to the Queen of the Skellige Islands. Ciri never wants to lie to her anyway.

“Why that question all of a sudden?”

Ciri doesn’t dare turning to her naked lover, laying on their king-sized bed, but she knows Cerys is quirking her brow in surprise.

Cerys’ fingers stop on her pale skin.

“Why not?”

Ciri finally turns to her. She’s probably as red as Cerys’ clothes scattered all across the room.

“I don’t know. I just know I came here all the way from Temeria to enjoy my beautiful islander queen, not to talk about insignificant things.”

Cerys can’t contain her blush, but Ciri’s compliment isn’t enough to distract her, they both know it.

“Your first kiss is not insignificant.”

This time, Ciri witnesses the creasing brow of her beloved queen.

“It is to me.”

She regrets her words instantly and bites her lip. Now Cerys will never let it go, Ciri’s words only fueling her curiosity.

“If it’s so insignificant, why don’t you want to tell me?”

Ciri smirks and looks at Cerys’ brown eyes. She leans closer and trails her lips against Cerys’ arm.

“Always so curious. You know curiosity doesn’t mix well with royalty.”

“On the contrary, my dear,” Cerys smirks in return, firmly whisking Ciri’s hand away. “A proper queen must always know everyone’s secrets if she doesn’t want to be usurped.”

Ciri isn’t deterred by the queen’s harsh manners and she lands a small kiss right below her earlobe.

“So the queen fears I might be a threat to her rule?” Ciri asks as she bites the earlobe of the red-haired woman.

Cerys’ blush is obvious, but she still acts like she’s sitting on her royal throne, instead of being entirely naked in her lover’s arms.

“The only threat you pose to me is the threat of my heart not following with all the exercise we do.”

Ciri’s smirk grows bigger and she kisses the woman’s jawline. “Exercise? That’s how you call it these days?”

“Mmh. How else would you call it?”

Cerys closes her eyes and draws in a sharp breath as Ciri’s lips make their way to the girl’s breasts.

“I’d call it…” A kiss, a moan. “Making love to…” Another kiss, another moan. “My beautiful islander queen.”

Cerys’ hand firmly grips onto the sheets as Ciri is sucking hard on her nipple.

“Ciri!”

The red-haired queen lightly pulls her lover’s hair and the witcheress has to raise her gaze.

“What?” She asks with an innocent look on her face.

Cerys looks very charmed but she isn’t about to lose focus now. “That was a very nice attempt at dodging the question, but I’m still waiting for an answer.”

Ciri purses her lips and pouts. “That wasn’t good enough for you?”

Cerys fails to contain a chuckle and she intertwines hers and Ciri’s fingers. “Oh love, trust me, it was _very_ good. But what sort of queen would I be if I got distracted by every charming face I see?”

Ciri raises an eyebrow and flashes her a wicked smile. “Oh? You see a lot of charming faces then?”

Cerys rolls her eyes but she’s smiling anyway. “Not the point, silly.”

“Oh but I’m very interested in hearing all about those charming people, Your Grace.”

Ciri has that goofy smile on her face, the one she knows Cerys usually can’t resist to.

“The only charming face I want in my bed is yours, love,” Cerys states before she softly kisses her lover.

“Good,” Ciri whispers against her lips before she’s brutally pushed back onto the bed and away from her beautiful lover’s lips.

“So now, will you finally answer the question?”

“What was the question again?”

“Ciri!”

The witcheress realizes she’s not getting out of that one when she sees her lover’s impatient gaze and the pillow hits her face.

“Are you sure you want to talk about this?”

“Yes!” Cerys exclaims and her eyes look like they’re ready to bulge out of her head.

“Alright,” Ciri says and points an accusatory finger towards the Skellige Queen. “But remember that you’re the one who wanted to know!”

Cerys smiles and lets her fingers trail over Ciri’s naked body.

Ciri takes a deep breath before staring at Cerys dead in the eye.

“Hjalmar.”

She feels the fingers freeze on her skin before they disappear completely, as if Ciri’s skin is burning hot. The witcheress drops her head and sighs, wanting for the inevitable thunderstorm that is coming.

Cerys is silent for far too long – which only means one thing, the thunderstorm is going to be huge and Ciri cringe inwardly – before she lets out a weak, muffled sound.

“Your first kiss was my brother?”

Ciri knows better than to answer that question.

“Your first kiss was my brother!”

There it is, Ciri thinks.

“That’s disgusting!”

“To be fair,” Ciri pointed out. “I didn’t know I would be sleeping with his sister years later.”

Cerys makes a disgusted face. “That doesn’t really make it any better.”

Ciri lays a hand on Cerys’ shivering skin. “I told you it doesn’t matter to me anyway.”

“If it did, it would be very embarrassing for all of us,” Cerys deadpans.

The queen eventually lays down on the bed and Ciri is quick to follow her, resting her head on Cerys’ chest. Finally, the red-haired woman dares to touch her lover again, tracing her fingers over the witcheress’ arm.

“I can’t believe you kissed my brother before you kissed me.”

“You were six and I was twelve at the time!” Ciri exclaimed, dramatically raising her arms to the ceiling.

Cerys joins their hands and brings Ciri’s hand down to lay on her own chest.

“Still, I wish your first kiss hadn’t been with my brother.”

Ciri sighs. Some things are definitely better left unsaid.

She scoots even closer to whisper in her earlobe, “It was pretty bad anyway.”

Cerys starts laughing and she flashes her favorite witcher a loving look.

“As long as you’re mine for the rest of our lives, I don’t care about anything else.”

Ciri smiles a wicked smile and straddles the other girl’s hips, never breaking eye contact.

“I’m forever yours, Cerys.”

**Author's Note:**

> didn't proof read this so if there are any mistakes pls lemme know and I'll correct them  
> pls leave a comment and/or kudos, they are much appreciated  
> also you can follow me on tumblr @thepotestaquisitor (my witcher side blog) or @commanderofcandles (my main)


End file.
